1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording control apparatus and a recording system which are arranged to schedule recordings on a plurality of recording apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, media-based recording apparatuses such as hard-disk-based recording apparatuses have become increasingly widespread, and recording apparatuses configured to schedule recordings for programs that are in the same broadcast time slot have also been available. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-217915 and 2005-252402 disclose techniques for managing recordings scheduled on a plurality of recording apparatuses using an integrated interface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-217915 discloses a technique for displaying pieces of information for scheduling recordings for programs in order of broadcast time in a control apparatus arranged to schedule recordings on a plurality of recording apparatuses.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-252402 discloses a content recording system in which a plurality of devices having a function of scheduling a recording for program content are connected over a network so that a plurality of simultaneous video streams provided in the same time zone can be recorded using inactive resources on the network.